


【德哈/R】当你穿着奇怪的内衣勾引男朋友.

by vita_jia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vita_jia/pseuds/vita_jia
Summary: 因工作忙碌冷落爱人的德拉科被哈利穿着奇怪的衣服当场勾引轻微S///M注意（蒙眼 对镜 etc）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	【德哈/R】当你穿着奇怪的内衣勾引男朋友.

**Author's Note:**

> lof ID 西柚桑

德拉科最近有点忙，他整日坐在家里的坩锅前面对一堆草药鼓捣研制他的新魔药。不巧最近魔法部安定的很，除了寥寥几个文件就没什么一定要做的事情。刚开始哈利还在旁边问东问西，勉强听听对方介绍每个草药的功效和用处，梦回当年噩梦般的草药课。偶尔还会帮帮忙，虽然场面并不怎么好看。

“乌头。”德拉科转动着搅拌勺，冲旁边坐在桌子上晃腿的人伸出手。  
哈利递过去。  
“乾荨麻。”  
哈利又递过去。  
手上忽然多了一坨黏糊糊的东西，德拉科低头，吸气“这是巴波块茎，波特。”  
“哦？是吗？”桌上的人仍然晃着腿，不以为然的看他。  
“魔法部的事情不少吧？”德拉科赶客的用意十分明显，他重新看着锅内咕噜咕噜的泡泡，“也不知道你的草药课当时是怎么过的。”

久而久之哈利也不再硬着头皮帮忙，而是坐在旁边撑着脸看他。这家伙平时油腔滑调从来没个正形，只有工作的时候认真到变了个人。哈利鼓着脸看他垂下去遮住侧脸的头发，虽然认真工作的德拉科显得更有魅力但奇怪的是他们已经几天没有性生活了。  
这不正常！对于满脑子黄色废料的德拉科来说简直就是不正常！

德拉科早就注意到对方直冲自己而来的凶狠眼神，“你在不爽什么呢波特？”他扭头。哈利看着他似笑非笑的眼神全身发麻，却没说话还是死盯着他。  
啪嗒。德拉科把搅拌勺稳在坩锅上，他起身绕过椅子把哈利按在怀来，揉了揉被自己下巴抵住的黑色头发，“等我快做完了就陪你。”  
可哈利现在想的是另一回事。

“可不可以帮我搞个麻瓜的东西出来？”在经过激烈的心理斗争后他最终打算找罗恩求助。  
“虽然我们是很好的朋友，哈利，但让赫敏知道我利用职务之便帮你搞东西……”罗恩叹气，“而且你什么时候对麻瓜的东西感兴趣了？”  
“唔……我最近刚知道的，”他凑到罗恩耳边说了什么，然后看着罗恩逐渐扭曲的表情赶紧补了一句，“我只是想试试。”

几天后当罗恩把东西放到他手里时对方的脸几乎跟他的头发一样红，“哈利！”他喊，“这玩意儿差点害得我家庭破裂，赫敏气的魔杖都不拿就要扇我巴掌。”  
哈利掂量着手里的盒子，“你真是我兄弟，罗恩，”他恨不得现在就回家，“别跟别人说啊。”  
“这我怎么可能跟别人说啊？？”

到家时德拉科仍然摆弄着他的魔药，哈利带着胜利者的微笑瞥了他一眼，紧抱盒子飞奔回屋关上门。他抖着手把盒子拆开，里面是几件黑色又细又薄的衣服，摸上去滑滑的，带着凉丝丝的舒服触感。他把衣服拿出来，来回翻面看着，基本只是几条黑色的丝而已，结构看起来也有些复杂。  
他咽了咽口水，真的……要穿这个？哈利试图伸了一条腿进去，发现不对，又换了个方向，才把两条腿都伸进了这个看似是内裤的东西里。腰边还有几片黑色的蕾丝花边。上身基本没有遮掩，只有两条不宽不窄的蕾丝带子从前到后绕过肩膀，接上背后内裤的边缘。绕过腰间的带子中间还打着两个小小的蝴蝶结。呃，还有这个蕾丝环，应该是套在腿上的？他想。

完成之后哈利站到镜子前，只是看了一眼自己却不再敢抬头。本就不多的几条布料紧紧包裹他的身体，自己双臂与腰腹紧实的肌肉却与这衣服大不相称。前面一小块内裤根本遮不住他的下体，背后的线条更是一览无余，只有一条细细的绳子般的蕾丝挨在臀肉之间。

梅林，我发誓这是最后一次做这种事！哈利不敢想象德拉科会怎么看，自己的身体却先燥热起来，这奇怪的衣服像有魔法一般，穿上就会开始胡思乱想。  
他想了想还是决定不披衬衫，而是小心翼翼地推开门，轻声向德拉科走去。桌子上坩锅下的火已熄灭，草药已经被收起来一部分。德拉科却还是低头翻看厚厚的书，他翘着腿，在家里他仍然习惯穿着一板一眼的黑色衬衫，打好领带，曾经几次三番被套着宽大短袖的哈利嘲笑。德拉科的指尖一点点滑过有些泛黄的书页，没注意到蹑手蹑脚靠近的哈利。

他在听到脚步踏在地板上的动静时开口，“波特，你看……”然后他抬头，正对上要向自己扑过来的哈利。哈利脚下一滑动作猛然停下，伴随着德拉科突然断开的后半句话，和骤然收缩的瞳孔。  
“你……”德拉科看着他，脸上的表情变化莫测。他瞥到哈利的下身，随后开始发笑，肆无忌惮的大笑。

脸丢尽了。这是哈利的唯一想法，他本打算带着让对方开心的目的现在只觉得羞耻至极。德拉科会用这个把柄嘲笑自己一辈子吧。哈利·波特，伟大的救世主，穿情趣内衣勾引对方。听起来就很有占据预言家日报头版头条的潜质。

哈利颤抖着背过身往回走，尽量无视对方的笑声，却委屈到要掉了眼泪。面前刚要打开的门啪的一声被人拍住，德拉科的双臂从后面绕过来，手指把玩着小腹上的蝴蝶结，“这是礼物吗，我很喜欢。”

哈利偏头躲开要咬自己耳朵的嘴，“你不会喜欢，我又不适合这种。”他垂着头抵住门框有些泄气。德拉科的隐忍笑声落在耳边，“没人比你更合适，哈利。”说着他低头用嘴唇贴住哈利修长的脖颈滑动轻啄，绕过侧面去舔舐耳垂。一阵阵酥麻让哈利身体颤栗，本就没有完全遮住的阴茎被德拉科从胯下柔滑的黑色蕾丝布料掏出有节奏的缓缓揉捏。“唔……”哈利忍不住发出声音，胳膊搭在门框，转过去索吻的头却被德拉科按住扳了回去。  
“这几天忍的很难受吧，波特？”身后传来讪笑，“穿成这样来找我，那我满足你。”

德拉科自知工作的几天冷落了对方，本想等全部完成好好陪他，却不想哈利以这种方式挑逗自己。他看着爱人穿着遮不住身体的蕾丝通红着脸内衣手足无措，看似嘲讽德笑容仍挂在脸上，心里的欲望却早就压不住的升腾。  
他将哈利堵在门口，手指划过后背中间一路凹陷的线条。等不到去卧室了。

“那我满足你。”  
落入哈利耳中却听出了施舍的味道。他不爽，忍耐着欲望试图拨开德拉科套弄自己阴茎的手，却再次被按到门上动弹不得。眼睛被什么东西柔软的东西蒙住，勒得后脑也有点紧，他伸手一摸才知道是德拉科的领带。眼前漆黑一片，只能透过领带布料缝隙感受到微弱光线，德拉科又将领带绕了一圈在后面打了个结。  
“马尔福！”哈利气急败坏的想转身却靠上身后人隔着裤子也可以感受到的勃起。他愣住，然后不敢再动。  
“嘶……”德拉科皱眉，加重了手上揉捏对方早已湿润的阴茎的力道。这家伙眼睛被蒙住还不老实。德拉科腾出右手将哈利臀肉间挂着的蕾丝绳子掰到一边，食指向上顺着紧密穴道探进后穴内。哈利哆嗦着，臀部收缩将对方的手指紧紧夹住，几天没有得到滋润和开辟的地方早已湿答答一片，身体的反应连带着感官神经，给了他平比时更剧烈的快感，连带着身后染上笑意的调侃：  
“这么紧吗，才一根手指而已。”

随即中指也探了进去，不光是探进去，而是两个手指一起微微抬起用指腹在穴内滑动。紧贴住手指的穴壁被蹭的有点疼，哈利用声音抗拒着对方纯粹是为了欺负自己而做出的举动。德拉科显然没有欺负够对方，他转而去前后动着手指，将前两个指节翘高去寻找哈利那个神秘得一碰就会高潮的点。  
那是奇妙的感觉，明明手指在其中抽插却并不觉得满足，反而更觉得体内空虚。哈利承受着前后双重的刺激和视觉上的黑暗带来的疑虑，他说不出话。他能想象到德拉科注视着羞耻的蕾丝内衣的表情和对方看到自己穿上它而萌发的欲望，这一切带来的怪异成就感又在心底生根发芽。身体快要炸掉，除了告诉他自己早就想被按在墙边操之外别无他法，甚至就连这个简单的想法也会让他的后穴更加湿润。

该死。哈利心里骂着。转化到嘴上却是断断续续情色意味浓重的乞求：  
“不要手指，要粗的那个……进来……”

德拉科忍不了，甚至像发现了新事物一样得意忘形，哈利就算几天没有性生活也不会到这种程度。大概是这奇怪的衣服加成了不为人知的羞耻快感。  
哦？看来以后做爱有必要再加一个玩法了。他从穴内伸出手指，将夹在两指之间的粘稠液体抹在哈利裸露的脊背，对方跟着自己手指的下滑而颤动。  
“都是你的。”手指停留在凹陷的腰窝，说着他单手解了西裤皮带的金属扣子拉下拉链，将肿胀的性器绕过内裤边缘。德拉科向下按住哈利的腰又拍了拍他的臀部，用意再明显不过。哈利在黑暗中感受到身后逼近的灼热物体，他吞了吞口水，攥紧手指，将臀部小心翼翼抬起翘高。心中掠过从前都没有过的无法回避的期待情绪，这有点不正常，眼睛被蒙住越是在黑暗中猜不透情况的时候就越是期待，仿佛打开了什么羞耻的开关。可容不得他细想，对方的性器就粗暴的插入了后穴。  
突如其来的冲击和撕裂感使他双腿一软，啊的叫出声。德拉科没有像往常一样在洞口磨蹭到湿透了才进来，而是直接的没有多余动作的长驱直入。虽然穴内刚通过手指的沁润但性器的突然进入还是带着些疼痛，疼痛中也夹带着更明显的无法言说的快感。  
对方也忍了好久。这是哈利的理解。

德拉科确实忍了好久。  
从看到哈利穿着这衣服站到自己面前时自己就硬了，尤其是看到他有些胀起来的阴茎透过胯下单薄的蕾丝布料，还有一部分露在外面，严肃与色情反差之下的救世主让德拉科欲罢不能挪不开视线。他没有耐心再进行什么前戏，用手指润滑已经是自己忍耐的最大限度。德拉科粗暴的将性器一下子全部插入，性器被紧实湿润的后穴包裹向下拖拽去探索更神秘的花园，耳边是哈利带着喘气的呻吟。他皱起眉随手在哈利的臀肉上拍了一下，呻吟声加大。  
唔，德拉科用不多的理智思考，偶尔用这种直接的方式也没什么不好。

粗大的性器是慢慢的，实打实的，一下一下的进入体内。每次都用缓慢的速度摩擦裹住它的穴壁，直抵最深处的点。哈利的后背和腰被德拉科的双手向下按着，他咬紧牙主动将臀部抬的更高来承接对方的撞击。手指抠住门框，他的双臂跟着身体抖动，仿佛整个空间都在眼前的黑暗中摇摇欲坠。德拉科抽出性器掰着哈利的胳膊把他转过来面对自己，分开哈利的双腿分别搭在自己的双臂上将他抱起。

“去哪儿？德拉科！”突然的腾空吓了哈利一跳，胳膊本能的环住德拉科的脖子，双腿却不安的四下摆动。  
德拉科怕摔到对方，抽出的性器抵在穴口没进去。哈利摆动的身子让洞口在性器前不停上下磨蹭，流出的暧昧液体让性器顶端一周也变得更加湿润。德拉科倒吸冷气，哑着声音拍拍搭在自己肩膀上毛茸茸的脑袋，“别乱动，波特。” 身上的人终于安静下来。

他在屋子的一处把人放下，方向感极好的哈利在这种时候也不辨东南西北，他迷迷瞪瞪的站定后又被德拉科转过身，再次背对着他。紧紧蒙住自己眼睛的领带被解开，哈利试图睁开被久违的光线照射而不适的双眼，他抬头眨眨眼睛，看到面前的自己。  
镜子里的人弯曲着双腿，未被蕾丝内衣包括的大面积身体裸露着，皮肤连带着脸上的颜色都是绯红的，仰起的头毫无疑问的承接着德拉科随时会倾下来的亲吻。  
确实是自己，却陌生的不像自己。

德拉科没等他反应，性器再次顶进湿漉漉的穴内借着暧昧的体液滑到最低端。这回他的速度明显加快，不再像在门口那样极力忍耐，而是快速动着臀部和腰部让性器在臀肉缝隙和后穴内来回抽插。被撕裂的痛感却在减轻，取而代之的是前后扭动腰身想配合对方粗鲁的动作。德拉科一手裹住自己的腰，另一只手绕上来，手指停留在胸前凸起发红的乳头。他用两指夹起揉搓玩弄着，挑起再放下，直到哈利紧皱着眉喊疼。  
这一切都清清楚楚的映于近在咫尺的镜子。

哈利不敢抬头去看镜子，内心却有被窥视的快感，仿佛这衣服和镜子的加持激发了他隐藏已久但羞于触碰的某种本能和愿望。脸被德拉科的手掌强行抬起，对方扳着他的下巴逼迫他睁眼看向镜子里那个陌生的自己。  
“别……德拉科，求你……”乞求的声音从哈利喉咙里混沌的吐出，犹如被突然提起后脖颈四脚悬空的猫。他模模糊糊的看着镜子里二人紧密贴合的影子，快要哭出来，“别……”  
德拉科将食指和中指从哈利脸颊移到微张的湿润嘴唇，指尖浅浅的伸进。“舔我的手指。”他在耳边发出小声命令。哈利张嘴，舌头裹挟欲望和湿气缠绕过指尖，从第二个指节向上来回滑动发出啧啧水声。

德拉科低头满意的将沾着勾人银丝的手指伸出再次移上对方脸颊，他稍一用力将哈利的脸正对着镜子，“波特，”他轻轻用带着笑的声音叫他的名字，“波特，看镜子，看看自己淫荡的样子。这是你吗，救世主？”  
哈利咬着牙终于抬起一点头再次去看镜子的自己。柔软的黑色头发凌乱着垂下，眼角通红，嘴唇边缘还挂着暧昧的点点液体。肌肉骨骼分明的身体被对方的手掌按住抚摸不停把玩。德拉科在身后紧贴住自己，仍旧是黑色衬衫和西裤，除了有些褶皱和落在外面的皮带扣子，与自己狼狈的样子完全不同。  
这家伙。对方洋洋得意勾起的笑脸映在眼里，哈利不甘心的生气却无处发泄。  
每次做爱他都会将自己的身体和感情全部交与德拉科。他的脑袋晕乎乎的仿佛灌满了酒，德拉科要什么他就给什么，没有犹豫也不加思考。“我是你的。”他告诉身后的人，“我是你的，马尔福。”  
腿被撞击的有些软也站不稳，他被德拉科按在镜子前，双臂直直的撑着镜子，弓起腰背将重量都压在上半身。他时不时回头去看身后的德拉科，或是用手推他的腿求他慢一点。

德拉科松了松力气，将他从镜子前拉开压到床上，哈利被推得向后倒去一头栽进柔软的被子，还没来得及看清对方从床边向自己俯下身的侵略神情，脖子就被什么东西缠住。“唔！”他惊呼一声。那是刚刚蒙住自己眼睛然后被扔在旁边的黑色领带。  
德拉科下身的动作没有停，反而愈演愈烈。脖子被勒住喘不上气，哈利只能从喉咙里发出喘息，如同受伤的狮子对敌人的威胁，他用双臂使劲推着德拉科的肩膀然后用手去拨德拉科拽着领带的手。

“嘘，嘘。”德拉科放慢了速度，示意让他不要乱动。他松了松哈利脖子上的领带留给他大口喘息休息的空间，然后又是一紧，“受不了就拍我的后背。”他说，金色发梢扫过哈利脸颊。  
领带绕住脖子松一下紧一下，结合着性器深浅不一的节奏。这种感觉像溺水，一头沉进冬天冰冷的湖水屏住气息，水蔓延过扬起的头发，什么都想不到，只是向下沉。沉入湖底的边缘时他去拍德拉科的后背，对方松松手给他调整呼吸的片刻时间。  
来回往复，哈利竟有点沉溺于这种徘徊于窒息的朦胧感觉。他不再思考，不再想脖子上的疼痛，不再听见性器与湿润穴内交合而发出噗滋噗滋的声音，而是念着德拉科的名字，享受对方带来的有些粗暴却超乎于平常的快感。

“你喜欢这样吧，救世主？”德拉科俯下身露出狡猾的微笑。他灰蓝色的眼中闪着光，注视着自己的神色平静却疯狂。  
哈利的脖子再次被勒住，他别过头不去看对方的眼睛，用手捂住嘴巴摇头。他说不出话，也无法说出喜欢，可自己却意外迷恋这种感觉，身体从上大下也变得更加潮湿，德拉科不可能不知道。  
“你明明就是喜欢。”

好吧好吧，哈利认输。他放松了身体用手臂环绕住德拉科将他拉入自己怀中。“是很喜欢。”他叹了口气，逐渐适应德拉科手上与性器的力道和节奏。他闭起眼，手指伸进对方汗津津的金色头发摆弄，是自己朝思暮想的柔软触感。他清晰的感觉两人紧拥的身体在向下坠，从高高的云端下落。  
来吧，让我们一起坠入这爱情的深渊。

【END】  
2020.5.21


End file.
